Plan to Assassinate Tatsuya Shiba
Plan to Assassinate Tatsuya Shiba is a web novel spin-off of the Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei series. The series moves away from the Shibas and focuses on Hashibami Yuki, a professional teenage assassin as its primary protagonist. After Shiba Tatsuya witnesses her at a crime scene, Hashibami is tasked with his assassination. This task will lead to an unexpected twist of fate. The series currently consists of a short story 'Disappearance of a fool' and a serialised story which is available online on Sato Tsutomu's (佐島 勤) official website and is also being released as a series of light novel compilations. 'List of Web Novel Releases' Disappearance of a Fool Disappearance of a fool is a stand alone short story set during the Shiba's second year at First High. While out on his motorcycle, Shiba Tatsuya chances upon a young virtual idol in trouble. Usami Yuuki, who is friends with his classmate Leo and calls out to ask for his help and so Tatsuya steps in. This short story was originally only available as a web novel but was included at the end of the second spin-off light novel. A summery is available in the tab below. EP.01 Female Assassin Episode one is set in 2094, the year before the Shiba siblings attend First High, when they are still in middle school. After Shiba Tatsuya witnesses Hashibami at the scene of a crime she is tasked with silencing him. This episode has been released as a light novel titled Plan to Assassinate Tatsuya Shiba (I). The list of web novel chapters in this episode can be found below. #Chapter 1 Encounter #Chapter 2 Reconnaissance #Chapter 3 Interference #Chapter 4 Abduction #Chapter 5 Determination #Chapter 6 Intervention #Chapter 7 Infiltration #Chapter 8 Collision #Chapter 9 Strategy #Chapter 10 Decisive Battle #Chapter 11 Surrender EP.02 Female Sect Master of the Evil Eye Episode two is set in May 2096. Hashibami is now working for the Yotsuba and takes on an apprentice. This episode has been released as a light novel titled Plan to Assassinate Tatsuya Shiba (II). The list of web novel chapters in this episode can be found below. #Chapter 1 Contract #Chapter 2 Cohabitation #Chapter 3 One Poem #Chapter 4 First Job #Chapter 5 Heartbreak #Chapter 6 Secret Manoeuvres #Chapter 7 Infiltration #Chapter 8 Betrayal #Chapter 9 Fear #Chapter 10 True Self EP.03 Ripper vs. The Petrifying Witch Episode three begins on Saturday the 6th of October 2096. Hashibami is assigned a military target to assassinate by the Yotsuba but just as she reaches them, the target's life is taken by another party. This episode has been released as a light novel titled Plan to Assassinate Tatsuya Shiba (III). The list of web novel chapters in this episode can be found below. #Prologue Encounter #Chapter 1 Request #Chapter 2 Secret Manoeuvres #Chapter 3 Manoeuvring #Chapter 4 Complication #Chapter 5 Camouflage #Chapter 6 Rescue #Chapter 7 Commencement #Chapter 8 Carrying Out the Plan #Chapter 9 Conclusion References # Tsutomu Sato Official Website - https://tsutomusato.jp/novels/ __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Releases Category:Web Novel Category:Plan to Assassinate Tatsuya Shiba Category:Side Stories